


That Was To Be Expected

by Grace_oliver



Category: Adventures in Odyssey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_oliver/pseuds/Grace_oliver
Summary: The Meltsners and Kendalls have a "family game night".
Kudos: 2





	That Was To Be Expected

Connie: Jules let's go, I told Eugene we'd be there by six.  
Jules: I'm coming! What are we doing with the Meltsners anyway?  
Connie: Eugene and I thought it would be fun to have another family game night. It's been ages since we've done this.  
Jules: Family? Last I checked our last name is Kendall.  
Connie:Don't be snarky. And it's just what we call it. Before you and Buck were around Eugene, Whit and I would have what we called Whit's End family game nights. Typically we'd go to Whit's House and play cards and stuff one Saturday a month.  
Juels: What about Katrina?  
Connie: When she and Eugene were engaged she started coming. When Whit and Eugene were gone on their….when they were gone we met without them. Jason would come over when he was in town.  
Jules: Sounds like a dysfunctional family.  
Connie:Fitting for us, huh?  
Jules:  
Connie: Anyway, we’ve been doing something like this since I was around your age. The last time we did it though was , oh man, three years ago?  
Jules: Why’d you quit?  
Connie: Life got in the way, I guess. But enough chit chat let’s go. Grab that bag on the chair would you,please? I need to grab something from the fridge in the garage then we’ll leave.  
Jules: This is like the entirety of our board games, Connie. Why do we need to bring them all?  
Connie: Yes, we do. And it is not all of them, you’re exaggerating. Now , car-bound.

*cut to Eugene’s house*

Buck: That’s not a word! That can’t be a real word!  
Katrina:It is, believe me. It’s the latin word for food.  
Buck: It’s a collection of letters you threw on the board. It ain’t a legitimate word.  
Eugene: Speaking of illegitimate words.  
Buck: Hey, we’ve had this discussion. Google says aint is a real word!  
Eugene:Just because Google says it’s a real word doesn’t mean I will accept it.  
Katrina: Anyway,cibus is a real word, Buck, and I get the points. Add them to my score please and thank you.  
Buck: I will only give you the points if you tell me what it means.  
Katrina: It means food in Latin.  
Buck: Google translate I need you. 

Buck: Sparky get the door. 

Connie: Knock knock. Hi guys.  
Eugene:Greetings Ms Kendall. And Ms Kendall.  
Jules: Hey.  
Buck: Are you kidding me?!  
Katrina:I told you. So now that we had our vocabulary lesson for the day let’s add up my score.  
Buck:  
Jules: Buck you look like you’re ready to die on the floor.  
Buck: Here I thought I was going to win a game of scrabble against my parents.  
Jules: How in the world is your score so low?  
Buck: I have no idea.  
Katrina: Connie how are we doing?  
Connie: Oh we’re just fine. Thank you for having us over.  
Katrina: Thanks for coming. Oh here I can take that, come with me to the kitchen. Eugene was excited to carry this tradition on again.  
Connie: Aw I was too. Hey, I didn’t see Whit’s car out front, he isn’t here yet?  
Katrina: No he called earlier saying he wasn’t going to make it tonight.  
Connie: Oh no, what’s up?  
Katrina: Something about he had to take Jason to the ER to get stitches?  
Connie: *tired of it*You can never keep up with those boys can you.  
Eugene: *shouts from the other room*NO!  
Katrina: Ope he got scores added.  
Connie: So who won?  
Buck: Katrina and her made up word.  
Katrina:YES!  
Eugene: NO! I request a rematch.  
Katrina: No, I won. Get over it.  
Connie: Eugene,clear the board. I’ll play you.  
Eugene: Connie, do you remember what happened the last time we played Scrabble?  
Connie: I beat you? Yes, I do remember that.  
Eugene: no-  
*Eugene and Connie fade in the background*  
Katrina: Jules can I get you anything?  
Jules: I’m good for now, thank you.  
Buck: C’mere.  
Jules:Ah! What do you want?  
Buck: We gotta practice playing UNO for English class. Sit.  
Jules: Ek. I forgot about that.I hate that Mr. Walz is having us do an Uno tournament.  
Buck: You're complaining about getting out of doing English for two days?  
Jules: No I'm definitely not. But it's just so stupid.  
Buck: No it’s not stupid. It’s the best thing ever because UNO slaps.  
Jules: That is the nerdiest thing you could have ever said.  
Katrina: And this family of nerds takes joy in playing it once a week.  
Buck: Should I deal you in,Katrina?  
Katrina: Nah, I’ll just watch. I want to be able to watch Eugene and Connie,as well.  
Buck: Alright then. You go first,Jules.

*cut to Connie and Eugene*  
Connie: Alright it's your turn.  
Eugene: Alright we'll place these here and there.  
Connie: Are you kidding me?  
Eugene: What?  
Connie: Eugene, you laid down the word “penultimate”.  
Eugene: Yes?  
Connie: You’re a real turd, did you know that?  
Eugene: Connie what are you getting at?  
Connie: I know what penultimate means, Eugene. And that is…  
Eugene: Frigid?  
Connie: I mean cold and you know it. 

* cut ot Buck and Jules*  
Buck: It’s your turn.  
Jules: Yeah I know…  
Buck: Are you gonna go?  
Jules: I’m concentrating. Quiet.  
Buck: How do you concentrate so hard? It’s UNO. It doesn’t take a lot of energy to play the dang thing. This is getting stupid.  
Jules: Weren’t you the one fangirling over the fact that our dumb teacher is making us do this stupid tournament?  
Buck: Aren’t you the one bashing the game yet getting intensely into it at the same time?  
Jules: That’s it.  
Buck: I hate you.  
Jules:Good.  
Buck: Stop! What are you doing!?  
Jules: Playing UN-freaking-O. That’s what I’m doing, Bucky boy.  
Buck: Don’t go there. I can only handle so much of that cringefest.  
Jules: Should I go here?  
Buck: Don’t-  
Jules:  
Buck: Oh thank goodness it’s a green eight.  
Jules: Don’t get on my bad side again, Buck Oliver.  
Buck:What did I do to make you so salty?  
Jules: *sarcastically* Your face is annoying. That’s what made me salty.  
Buck: Noted. Katrina, I will now be wearing a paper bag over my face from here on out. Jules thinks I’m ugly.  
Katrina: That’s nice.  
Buck: Hey, what are you looking at? You’re never that glued to your phone.  
Katrina: Ssshhh. I’m looking up something for Connie.  
Jules: Looking up what?  
Katrina: A list of words she can use.  
Jules: Isn’t that considered cheating?  
Buck: *shocked* You’re looking up how to spell something? You are looking up how to spell something?  
Katrina: It’s not my finest moment,okay?  
Katrina: Aha! Perfect. You know, we used to do this a lot when we played games together,  
Jules:Cheat?  
Katrina: Work together to beat Eugene.  
Jules: Oh. Well that’s always fun.  
Katrina: I know right? Now, how do I use nudiustertian nonchalantly and inconspicuously?  
Jules:That is a lot of letters you just said and I don’t know how to comprehend it.  
Buck: I say that on a daily basis.  
Katrina: I’ll be back.  
Buck:What are you going to say?  
Katrina:You’ll find out.  
Katrina:Hey Connie, before you take your turn-  
Eugene:Get out.  
Katrina:What?  
Eugene: I said get out,love.  
Katrina: Why should I?  
Eugene: Because you're going to help Ms.Kendall advance and I do not appreciate it.  
Connie: Why would she do that? You're crazy Eugene.  
Eugene:Beg pardon?  
Katrina: Anywho, Connie I saw this cool recipe on Facebook the nudiustertian evening. I think you and Jules would like it and it's even keto for Jillian.  
Eugene: She's vegan now? WAIT! No! That-no!  
Connie: That sounds good Katrina,send it to me.  
Oh, Eugene you can go.  
Eugene: I can’t go.  
Connie: Why not?  
Eugene: The game is over, Ms. Kendall. And I hate you,so much.  
Connie: Oh is it? I didn’t realize because I was too busy basking in the joy of wi-  
Eugene: Losing.  
Connie: Beg pardon?  
Eugene:Losing. You lost,Connie.  
Connie: But-I-no-I…...I hate you.  
Eugene: So it’s a mutual feeling.  
*cut three hours later*  
Connie: I refuse to believe that. No! Liar! You’re a LIAR!  
Buck: Connie, Connie, Connie, I did my time. That lying life is behind me.  
Connie: How am I supposed to trust you? There is no way that you have all four kings.  
Buck: Well, you called liar so I guess you’ll have to see for yourself.  
Connie: 1.. 2… 3…  
Buck: You gonna believe me?  
Jules: I can feel the tension and I low-key love it. 

Connie: 4…. NO!  
Buck: I told you Connie. My lying days are over.  
Katrina:It feels so wrong to let you joke about that.  
Eugene: Are we bad parents, right now?  
Buck: Either way, if I do believe, Connie gets this lovely stack of all the cards in the deck and I am all out.  
Connie: Ugh. I knew I was doing too well.  
Buck: Good game, Connie. You have an excellent poker face. Mr. Skint approved.  
Katrina: Ok you can stop with the con jokes, Buck.  
Jules: Be honest, how many times were you lying?  
Buck: A good con man never tells his secrets, Jules.  
Connie: You lied almost every time!  
Buck: And yet you never called me out. Who’s fault is it now?  
Connie: Why am I letting you date my sister?  
Buck: Good question.  
Jules: Connie play a round with me.  
Connie: Jules, I’m touched that you actually want to spend time with me but I don’t think I can play one more game. We should go home, I can hardly keep my eyes open.  
Jules: Loser.  
Connie: I think Eugene and Katrina want us out of their house before midnight,Jules.  
Katrina:Oh no don’t you worry about it. You’re free to come and go whenever, you know that.  
Connie: No, it’s ok. We really appreciate you guys having this though. It brought back a lot of memories.  
Eugene: Like me beating you? And you and my wife ganging up on me?  
Connie: You’re salty aren’t you?  
Buck: Ayy Connie busting out that slang.  
Connie: I think we need to go. Bye everyone.  
Eugene:Good night ladies.  
Connie: Yep. Love you.  
Eugene: Ew.  
Katrina: You too Connie. Good night.  
Eugene: I guess I love you as well,Ms. Kendall, but I don’t know. It’s debatable.


End file.
